Defect
by LullabyLockdown
Summary: The words Heart; a vital organ that you cant live without. And Defect; An abnormalty or disease. Both words together dont mix well, they usually lead to a life threatening situation, and it frightened Soul to the bone. *Heart* Slight SoMa! Rated T!


Hi everyone! I know i havnt made a fanfic in a while...i have SOOO many great ideas but i cant seem to put them all on paper! xD haha, ya i know...i FAIL! But i PROMISE i will get to all my ideas soon okii! =3 OH, btw i sort of wanted to give you a BREIF idea on how i got an idea for this oneshot! When you see Maka, you see this TINY, underdeveloped, teenage girl who seems like a pretty normal meister. But when i thought about this, a thought struck my mind...HOW could someone THAT tiny and petiet not have some sort of medical health issues? So i decided to make a short fanfiction about a hidden health issue that Maka has been hiding until now. (Based off a health issue that my friend suffers from, More information will be revieled at the end of the story!) Hope you Enjoy my story! =3

OH! BTW! There will be slight SoulxMaka stuff in there! Cuz they are just SOOOO ADORABLE!! It wouldnt be a Soul Eater fanfic wiffout SoMa!

WARNING: My spelling and grammer SUX! xD I dont have Microsoft Word so i had to use a program wiff NO spell check nor grammer check! xD PLZ BARE MY HORRIBLE CONVENTIONS! haha!

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?! I Found out i RULE Everything in this world! ...Except for Soul Eater...It's too amazing to be handled by my inferier self...Dammit....What's the fun in ruleing the world if I cant own soul eater!? *cries* So I gave up the world because without soul eater its useless! xD ENJOY MY CRAPPY FANFIC THO!

* * *

The marvalous glare of the sun shown it's rays down apon the Earth with a smile and an abnosious laugh. The sky was free of any white puffs floating around, and looked as pure as water. It was a perfect day to start off school with Gym class; one of Maka's favorite classes.

Despite being a nerdy bookworm, Maka is the star of gym class(Next to Black*Star of coarse). As well as her academic abilities, her athletic abilites are just as great. She may not look it, but her athletic abilities are tied with Patty's; maybe even better in some ways. Every activity Maka did seemed to be to her benifit, and she was always breaking school records; weither it be Track, Crosscounty, Swim Team, Tennis, Volleyball, whatever it was, she would always be at the top; except in basketball...she sucks at that game...

Other than that, Maka seems like she's the top in EVERYTHING, shall we go through the list? Maka has the top grades in the Academy, as well as being the top star in sports, and not only that but she is also the top meister as well as having the top weapon as a partner. Maka's life always revolves around pushing and exceeding her limits and proving to others that she has no limit to her abilities. Her dream is to become the great woman her mother was. Every struggle she faces, she thrives off of to become better and stronger. Failure isnt an option to Maka.

But even the amazing Maka has flaws. Afterall, flaws are what make up a human, and last time anyone checked, Maka was still a human. The flaw Maka has is, not showing her flaws. Is it she fears that showing her flaws also shows a sign of weakness? No thats not it, thats definently not maka-like. So then what is her flaw?

In Soul's eyes, Maka has MANY flaws, and he's not afraid to say them. Maka is stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy, short-tempered and; of coarse, Flat-chested. But when you actually think about it, they arent REALLY her flaws, there what make Maka; Maka. So what are flaws? A flaw in a person is more like a defect, something that is wrong with the person, weither it be physical or mental. Soul knows Maka better than anyone, and for those few years that he has known her, he hasnt found anything wrong with her.

Soul was deep in thought when he was startled by the ring of the Shibusen bell, telling the students that first period was to begin. His whole body jerked up in attention, causing a giggle to escape from Maka's lips. Soul glanced down at Maka.

"What are you laughing at Maka?" he mumbled. Maka looked back up at him with a small smile.

"You just looked funny when you were startled, it was so not-cool for you." Maka grinned at him, letting a chuckle emerge from her lips. Soul snorted and looked away from his partner.

"Shut up Tiny-Tits!" Soul huffed at her. Maka got irritated like she always did with her annoying comment about her non-existant chest. A small, irritated vein poped on the top of her forhead. And Soul soon felt his skull sink into his already-damaged brain as he fell to the ground, holding his painful head and grunting in pain.

"MAKA CHOP!!!" Soul always hated her 'Maka Chops.' He swears that everytime that fat book collides with his head, he feels like he looses a few brain cells. Soul stood up and fumed his anger at Maka.

"DAMMIT MAKA! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HIT ME WITH THAT DAMN BOOK?!" Maka was ready for a witty comeback when the sound of a horse throat echoed through the air. Soul and Maka tensed as they glanced at their gym teacher; Nygus-Sensei. She glared at them as she patted her clipboard on her palm multiple times.

"Maka...Soul...Am I interupting your little quirrel?" She asked with a sarcastic and deep voise. Maka formed a sweat drop on the back of her head. Soul scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrased at his loud outburst.

"N-No Nygus-Sensei! Soul was just being an idiot! S-Sorry for the disruptance!" Maka stammered as she bowed her head in respect to the gym teacher. Soul just glared at Maka's low-blow comment.

"Well then Mr. Soul Eater would you mind being the first to do the 100 meter dash?" Nygus asked in an 'innocent' tone. Soul slumped his shoulders and lazily agreeing to be first. He walked to the start, glaring at Maka; who smirked evily(i know its not a word haha!) at him, as he walked by.

"Take your mark!" Soul got into the track ready position. A few seconds went by before the sound of the start gun went off. Soul took off, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. When he past the finish line, the clicking sound of the stop watch was heard. Nygus smiled and said.

"Great job Soul! 6.10 seconds." It wasnt the boys school record, but Soul didnt really care, as long as he got a grade. Black*Star broke the boys record last year at 5.92 seconds, and it still hasnt been broke. Soul walked back to Maka and stood by her, still catching his breath. Maka patted him on the back and congradulating him.

"Nice job Soul." She whispered with a smile. He smirked back and thanked her. Nygus waved at Maka.

"Maka! You want to go next?" Maka nodded in response and headed to the starting line. Soul muttered a word of luck as she ran, making her smile at his encouragement. Maka stood at the starting line, waiting for Nygus to let her know when to get ready. Nygus nodded, giving Maka a sign to get ready. Maka nelt down on her knees, using her long legs to hoist her body up into the track start position.

"Take you mark!" The whole class was quiet as they watched Maka get ready. A few seconds went by in suspensed silence. The sound of the starting gun sliced through the silence. And Maka took off as fast as the bullet. Her long legs carried her tiny body across the track at full speed. Her body was blurred by speed untill her body came to a slow hault at the finish line. Nygus clicked the stop watch and gaped at the time. Her mouth turned to a huge grin.

"7.08 seconds! Maka Albarn broke the girls school record! Congrats!" Nygus announced. Everyone in the class awed and clapped. Maka was excited, but utterly exhausted and winded. She slowly walked over to Soul, struggling as the class crowded around her to congradulate her. Maka was greatful but as she continued to walk through the crowd to get to Soul, she found she was having issues breathing. Soul pulled her out of the crowd, noticing she didnt look well. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, and her breaths became very shallow and husky.

"Oi Maka! You ok?" Soul asked with concern. Maka nodded, not wanting to worry Soul. Maka struggled to speak, but managed to let a few words escape her mouth.

"Y-Yeah...Don't worry Soul, I'm Fi-" Maka's words were cut short by a sharp pain in her chest. Her hands clutched her chest and realized she couldnt breathe. She inhaled but all she sucked in was dry air. Her legs colapsed underneath her as her eyes began to roll back as she lost conciousness from lack of air. Her world started turning black and all she heard was screaming and Soul call out to her.

"Maka! Maka! WHATS WRONG! MAKA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Maka didnt respond. Her body continued to spazz out as it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"NYGUS-SENSEI! HELP! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MAKA!" Nygus ran over to Soul's response. She pushed some students out of the way and observed Maka. She took out something from her pocket; it was an inhaler. Maka has asthma?

"Maka's having an Asthma attack!" She informed everyone of the situation. Nygus put the opening of the inhaler inside Maka's mouth, and pushed the trigger, sending a wave of air to Maka's lungs. But Maka's spasm did not seem to subside. Nygus realized it wasnt just an asthma attack, but it was something worse that she was not familiar with. She turned to one of the students.

"You! Go call the Death City Hospital NOW! Tell them we need an ambulence over here STAT!" The student quickly ran inside to the nearest phone. All Soul could do was wait and hold Maka's hand, helplessly watching her gasp for air.

* * *

When the ambulences finally got to Death City, they put Maka on an oxygen machine as they lifted her onto a strecher, loading her into the ambulence. Before they closed Soul jumped in with Maka, and asked if he could come along. They wanted to protest but they had no time to argue, Maka needed emergency help fast, so they alowed Soul to come along. The whole way to the hospital he sat by Maka, holding her hand as he watched her still struggling to breathe. Her chest movements were small and quick, she was breathing better, but still nowhere near normal.

* * *

By the time they finally got to the hospital Maka was somewhat stable. They brought her into the emergency room to run a few tests to figure out what happened. Soul on the otherhand, was stuck in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, waiting to hear some kind of result.

A little over an hour later, one of the doctors came out with a sigh. So far the news of Maka's health didnt seem all that great. Soul anxiously waited for the doctor(who was suprisingly not Stein!) to tell him the news.

"How's Maka?! Is she ok? Will she be alright?!" Soul franticly asked the doctor questions in a panic tone. The doctor sighed once again and answered Soul's questions.

"Miss Albarn is stable right now so her breathing patterns are normal as well as her heart rate and blood preasure, right now she is just sleeping." Soul let out a sigh of relief, but stopped when the doctor added more.

"But-" Soul cringed at that word, it obviously meant it wasnt good at all.

"Not only does Miss Albarn have Asthma but she also has what we like to call-Mitral valve prolapse." That term totally confused Soul's brain...he was never great at Anatomy.

"Umm...Mitra-what? English please." The doctor sighed, not at Soul's lack of brain, but because the doctor didnt want to be the one to explain the bad news.

"Mitral Valve Prolapse is a vascular heart defect." Those two last words stunned Soul, and his body became frozen from shock. The words Heart; a vital organ that you cant live without, and Defect; An abnormalty or disease, both words together dont mix well, they usually lead to a life threatening situation, and it frightened Soul to the bone. The doctor continued to explain in more detail what the defect was.

"This specific defect happens to be when flaps of the Mitral valve cove over inside of the left atrium, in other words; the valves of the Mitral valve open AGAINST blood flow, not WITH blood flow, so this can cause congestive heart failure, cardiac arrest and other difficulties such as a hard time breathing. Thats why it seemed that Miss Albarn was having an Asthma attack, when the Mitral valve blocks the blood, she doesnt get enough oxygen to her brain, lungs and other organs, so it looks like a normal Asthma attack."

Soul understood clearly what the doctor was talking about, but he wish he didnt have to hear that Maka was the one who had it. Soul felt his body feel heavy as he asked the doctor another question.

"So...how did she get this...heart defect?" He choked out the last words, as if it were a sin to say. The doctor sighed once again, not wanting to be the bearer of more bad news.

"It says in Miss Albarn's health records that she was born a pre-mature baby. It says that Miss Kami Albarn gave birth to Maka 2 and a half months before the due date, which would not only explain why she is so tiny for her age, but it would explain why she has Asthma and a heart issue." Soul nodded to the doctor, showing he understood so far.

"Since the lungs are the last thing that develope in the body, Maka's didnt have much time to develope because of her early birth, so that caused the Asthma." The doctor paused so Soul could get his head around the information.

"As for the heart, thats a little more mysterious. Since the heart is the first organ to be developed it would normally not have a problem, but maybe along the lines of developement Maka's heart must not have developed right, or it tried to develope too fast, but thats my best guess." Soul looked down with a solem look on his face. His world felt as if it had shattered in front of his eyes. The doctor frowned at Soul, he felt bad for the kid, having to hear this crushing news. Soul simple mumbled to the doctor.

"May I...go see Maka?" The doctor nodded, then left the room. Soul made his way to Maka's room. Opening the door, he found that Maka's eyes were open, peering out into the window. Beautiful, Emerald eyes gazing at something as if no one but her could see. Her eyes flickered towards Soul when she heard his voise say her name next to her bed.

"How are you feeling....Maka?" Soul's voise was strained with concern. To his suprise, Maka smiled; a big smile.

"I feel fine Soul!" Soul frowned at her smile. Althought he loved to see her smile, he knew that under that smile was pain. Maka was the type of girl who didnt like to show her pain or sorrow, she was like a little child, trying to blend into the adult world, scared but hid her fear behind a glass wall.

"Maka...I know your not fine so don't act it!" His words were stern but not harsh, they were still full of concern. Maka's smile started to disapear, but never became a frown. Soul looked away from Maka, his face expressed hurt, making Maka's face turn to a frown.

"Maka...why didnt you tell me about your Asthma?" There was a few seconds of silence between them, till Maka's small voise broke through it.

"Because...I didnt think it was anything you needed to worry yourself over. People get Asthma all the time, it's no big deal." Soul turned his head towards Maka.

"It is a big deal when your health is worse than you think! Your attack wasnt Asthma Maka, it was a freakin HEART DEFECT! You cant say that that is nothing to be worried about!" Soul didnt want to tell her about her heart defect, but he didnt like that Maka didnt seem to care what happened to herself. Maka just shrugged.

"I always knew my health was alot worse than the doctors told me. But i wasnt going to let that stop me Soul...I want to be the top, and stay on top, i don't want to be held back and wine over myself." Maka's words lingered in the air. Her voise a little strained.

"I don't like feeling pittied by others, I hate feeling weak and useless, thats why i like to push my limits, no matter how much it hurts me. I hate feeling like i always have to have to ask someone for help, i hate having to be a burden to my friends." Maka said sternly. Soul stood up and frowned.

"Maka, friends arent there to pity you! Their there to help you! Telling us your problems doesnt make you weak or useless! It makes you weak if you keep it all bottled up inside!" Soul started cooling down after letting out that outburst. He slowly sat down.

"And Maka...don't EVER think that you are a burden because your NOT! Asking for help doesnt mean your a burden, but you are one if you don't ask, because then it makes us worried..." Soul's words struck Maka right in the heart, it left her speechless. How did she ever deserve such a great friend like Soul. Tears almost wealed up in her eyes as the silence continued, untill the doctor came into the room. They both greeted him.

"Miss Albarn, I'm afraid we are going to have to perform open heart surgery on you." Both Soul and Maka were stunned by the sudden news.

"Wait...i have to have surgery?" Maka asked to confirm. The doctor nodded.

"Well i would suggest it because if you dont do the surgery, you could die early in life." Soul and Maka froze. Maka could die without this surgery?

"When would I have the surgery?" Maka asked wearily.

"Well if the form is filled today then we could get you into surgery later tonite." Maka still had so many more questions, but one stood out in her mind most.

"Doctor, what is my chance of living through this surgery?" Soul's eyes widdened at the question. He wanted to cover his ears so badly so he couldnt hear what Maka's chances of living were, but his body didnt alow him to, they wanted him to hear her chances. The doctor put his fingers on his chin and thought carefully.

"Well, since we caught the defect early before you had anymore complications you definently have a high chance of living, but since it is open heart surgery anything could go wrong." The doctor pondered some more. Soul and Maka waited anxiously for an answer.

" I would say you've got about a 85-90% chance of living, so in the chance of heart surgery, thats actually pretty good chances." The doctor said happily. Soul and Maka were somewhat relieved, the chances of Maka living was better...but still, there is a 10-15% chance that she wont live...and that's still risky.

"So do you want the surgery?" Maka looked at Soul in the eyes. Their eyes seemed to do all the talking this time. Soul was hesitant, but he knew that it would be better to have the surgery, so Soul nodded, and Maka agreed to the surgery.

* * *

After signing the concent paper, Maka was waiting for hours till they finally were able to get her ready for surgery. As they were getting Maka prepared for surgery, Soul never left her side, he kept holding her hand. The doctors told her they were going to put her to sleep for surgery in a few minutes, and then Soul would have to leave the room. Maka gripped his hand tightly and wimpered something he never knew could come out of Maka's mouth.

"S-Soul...I'm s-scared..." She studdered as he looked at her trembling body. She looked like a little kid who had gotten lost, it somehow looked cute to him, but he felt scared for her. Soul rubbed her hair out of her face and comfoted her.

"Dont worry Maka...I'll be here untill you fall asleep." Maka wanted to cry, she thought about not being able to see Soul's face ever again, never being able to touch him or hear his voise, Soul felt the same way. Maka's lip quivered, as if crying and saying something at the same time. Suddenly, small tears streamed down her face and her cheeks turned pink from the tears.

"S-Soul I-" She stopped mid-sentence, remembering all the memories her and Soul had as partners.

"Soul...Thank you....For everything! Your the best partner and friend i could ever ask for..." Soul smiled, feeling bliss, but at the same time, he felt saddened by her words.

"Idiot...you sound as if we'll never see eachother again." He said wipping away her tears. He then embraced her into a tight hug. Their cheeks touched eachothers as their bodies closely touched one anothers. Maka suddenly felt secure, safe, and felt no fear. Soul then whispered something soft into Maka's ear.

"Remember...I'll always be here for you...don't ever feel like your a burden to me. I will forever do anything in my power to protect you." Soul then pulled away and smiled at Maka's faced, their cheeks brushing eachother in the process. He moved her bangs out of her face again and said.

"See you when you wake up." With those words in her head, she felt confident that she would wake up. Her fear of dying from this surgery, and never seeing Soul again, slowly dissapeared as she peered at Soul's smile, comforting smile. Maka smiled as the doctors added the sleeping antidote into her blood stream. Maka's eyelids slowly closed, but her smile never faded. Then small words escaped her sleepy mouth.

"Thank you Soul..." And with those words she was out like a light and her hand went limp against his. Soul then felt a wave of sadness as he thought the worse. But then when he saw Maka's smile on her sleeping face, he realized that he shouldnt be worried. Maka was a strong girl, she would make it out alive. He watched as Maka was rolled to the surgery room, when she dissapeared he looked up at the ceiling. He stood their all night...waiting for Maka to returned safe, and cured...

* * *

GAH I FREAKIN SUCK AT ENDINGS!! xD It's freakin 4 in the morning so my ending turned out crappy....Again sorry my spelling and grammer sux...not only is it late at night but i dont have spell check nor do i have grammer check so i didnt know what was horrible and what wasnt haha! OH! I almost forgot to tell you about my friend who i based Maka's issue off of. Well my friend is named Victoria and she is AWESOME, but her body is just like Maka's, VERY skinny for her age and height. She was born a pre-mature baby so she has bad asthma(so on the swim team I keep an eye on her when she gets attacks) And she told me she has over 100 food allergies! I know...horrible right...i would died not being able to eat alot of my fav foods....And she also has a heart issue....not the one that i gave Maka, but she has a heart issue where she has an extra valve in her heart, luckily it's not too serious but damn...she has ALOT to go throught...I thought I had alot of health issues! But she is a strong girl! But when she needs help at all, i'll be there to help her! =3

OH! BTW, since part of this was on sports! I want to let you all know that I got the MVP award for my swim team!!! =D I was SOOO HAPPY! Oh for those who don't know what MVP is, it stands for Most Valuable Player!(I had no idea what it meant till this year! haha!) MAKES ME FEEL SO FREAKIN HAPPY!!! ^-^ Anyway, Please review meh story! ^-^


End file.
